overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord II Achievements
Overlord II OL2 Small Thumb Trophies.PNG|Thumbnails,cropped from PS3 achievement menu. OL2 Trophies2.PNG OL2 Trophies3.PNG OL2 Trophies4.PNG OL2 Trophies Small Thumb.PNG OL2 Trophies Small Thumb3.PNG OL2 thumb small trophies.PNG OL2 trophies thumb.PNG OL Trophies5.PNG.PNG The big O.png OL2 Trophies2.PNG OL2 Trophies Small Thumb2.PNG OL2 X360 Achievments.PNG|Cropped Xbox360 achievements from achievement menu. OL2 X360 Achievments2.PNG OL2 X360 Achievments3.PNG OL2 X360 Secret Achievments.PNG|These are hidden,secret achievements,cropped from Xbox360 achievement menu. OL2 X360 Secret Achievments2.PNG Note: These achievements do not pertain to the PC version of the game. There a total of 49 achievements for Overlord II: :;Rescuer of Kelda :: 15 — Rescue Kelda from Nordberg. :;Tyrant of Nordberg :: 25 — Complete full Tyranny over Nordberg through either Domination or Destruction. :;Industrious Magic - :: 10 — Achieve 50 kills by overcharging your Evil Presence Spell. :;Big Chopper - :: 10 — Achieve 50 melee kills. :;Red Rescuer - :: 10 — Find the Red Minions. :;Green Grabber - :: 10 — Find the Green Minions. :;Blue Bringer - :: 10 — Find the Blue Minions. :;The Dominator - :: 40 — Achieve a 100% Domination Tyranny rating. :;The Destructor - :: 40 — Achieve a 100% Destruction Tyranny rating. :;Scrooge - :: 20 — Collect 50,000 gold. :;New World Order :: 30 — Enslave both Nordberg and Everlight. :;Slaver - :: 15 — Enslave one Town. :;Walking Apocalypse - :: 30 — Destroy both Nordberg and Everlight. :;Town Razer - :: 15 — Destroy one Town. :;Minion Hoarder - :: 25 — Gather 1000 Lifeforce orbs. :;Minion Gatherer - :: 20 — Gather 250 Lifeforce orbs. :;Minion Harvester - :: 10 — Gather 10 Lifeforce orbs. :;Kitted Out - :: 20 — Forge the Infernal helmet and armour. :;Weapons Nut - :: 20 — Forge three weapons. :;Blue Steel Look - :: 10 — Forged the Elemental helmet and amour. :;Armed and Dangerous - :: 10 — Forge one weapon. :;Ladies' Man - :: 40 — You and your Mistresses have found a way to get along splendidly. :;Dark Fay's Special Friend - :: 20 — Dark Fay is now your "special" friend. :;Ghost Fay's Special Friend - :: 20 — Ghost Fay is now your "special" friend. :;Juno's Special Friend - :: 20 — Juno is now your "special" friend. :;Kelda's Special Friend - :: 20 — Kelda is now your "special" friend. :;Master Builder - :: 15 — You have built 50% of the Tower build-ables. :;Tyrant of the Tower - :: 30 — You have built 100% of the Tower build-ables. :;Corrupter of the Queen - :: 15 — Dark Fay has become your Mistress. :;Mount Master - :: 20 — You have discovered and used all mounts in the game. :;Crystal Collector - :: 20 — You have collected 50% of all Dark Crystals. :;Seal Slayer - :: 20 — You have killed 100 baby seals. :;Minion Captain - :: 10 — You have rescued all the Minion crew from the spider webs. :;Rock On - :: 20 — You've killed 15 or more enemies with a single Catapult boulder. :;Mayhem Maker - :: 10 — You've caused mayhem during the Prologue. :;Dark Emperor - ::30 - You have killed Emperor Solarius. :;Treasure Hunter - ::50 - Found all Netherworld Objects in the game. :;Perfect Horde - ::30 -Fully Upgrade your minions - 50 armored minions,upgraded to level 5. :;New World Order - ::30 - Enslave both Everlight and Nordberg. :;Minion Lover - ::30 - Gather 5000 lifeforce. :;Gnome Grinder - ::20 - Kill 1000 gnomes. :;100 % Clear - ::? - Unlock all other trophies. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Overlord II